


Drabbles for Forever to be with me

by Whom_you_ask



Series: Bunny Peter and Wolf Tony stories/drabbles [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Bottom Peter Parker, Breeding, Bunny Hybrid Peter Parker, Come Inflation, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Feminization, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Peter Parker, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Omega Peter Parker, Overstimulation, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Protective Tony Stark, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Top Tony Stark, Underage Sex, Vibrators, Wedding Planning, Wolf Hybrid Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whom_you_ask/pseuds/Whom_you_ask
Summary: just some stories that I wanted to write about what happened after the ending. Also, some of the sex scenes I mentioned in my story are more looked into.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Bunny Peter and Wolf Tony stories/drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133165
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	1. Drabble 1

**Author's Note:**

> I guess you could read these without reading the first story if you want to.

I was currently getting plowed by my alpha from behind while I was cooking breakfast. Okay, it's not like I'm not used to it. He likes to fuck me anywhere and everywhere. What I hate is that he knows I don't like it. My body had gotten used to his touches a while ago, so I came in no hurry. Now it's the overstimulation that's making me uncomFORTABLE!. 

"A-Alpha!" I let out a dragged-out moan and cried. He found it already. Now he's hitting my prostate again. I'm not going to get out of this session anytime soon.

This isn't to say that I don't love my Alpha. He's been good to me, and as he says, I'm selfish if I don't accept his gifts. Mr. Stark has been loving, caring, and sane. Sure, there have been times where he's abused me, mentally and physically, but we don't talk about those moments. Even though I gave birth to four kids, he sometimes lets his anger get the better of him. Morgan has come crying to me because she hears the screaming and the tears. What I hate is that sometimes I can tell Mr. Stark is watching. He'll do nothing.

Back a couple of years ago, Mr. Stark told me he loved me. We had sex made me feel like I was the only one for him. At least, I thought it was. Then after we finished, we fell asleep to the crickets. At that moment, I didn't think about how he had kidnapped me, raped me, and forced me to have his pups. Now that he's gotten what he's wanted, what's there to do now?

The searing pain of his size ringed me back to reality. His muscular arms held onto the cabinets above to stabilize him. All I wanted to do was make breakfast for our pups. Mr. Stark turns simple, peaceful tasks into something filthy and dirty. Thank goodness they've never walked in on us before. They're always too busy playing in their rooms. 

What makes me smile is that they've been using the same room to sleep in since they were babies. I felt a single tear roll down my cheek. I asked if they wanted their own rooms, but they all agreed, "no." My pups all love each other. I wish that I had that to give. I think I do. However fucked up my mind is, I couldn't imagine having another alpha that's like mine. He's ruined me too much to where I can't help but stay. 

"I love it when your tight cunt squeezes around my knot, baby," Mr. Stark pressed his nose against the backside of my ears. My ears are sensitive, and Mr. Stark will toy with them all day long to make me suffer. "You want alpha's knot?" I wanted to blurt-no- scream, "NO!" If I did that, alpha would tie me up and force me to take him and a dildo. Instead, I let out a high-pitched squeal and nodded. 

Breakfast is ruined. I'll order something from McDonald's and bring it for the kids. They'll appreciate it more as a breakfast than whatever I was cooking. 

"Alpha, will you knot me over something other than the kitchen counter?" Peter asked timidly. His body was starting to shake uncontrollably. This always happened to Peter. When Mr. Stark fucks him over the counter, he never gives him any leverage or help. He uses him like a fuck doll that can be bent any which way. "Mr. Stark, please, I don't want to fall!" I felt my bunny ears tremble under his breath. It seems like he's too far gone to hear me pleading. "Mr. Stark?" I shook my tail to try to get his attention. He's had a thing of playing with it from time to time. 

"Oh, baby boy, I'd love to see how you'd look riding Alpha's cock," he wrapped his arms around my petite body. Then he moved me against the pantry door. I whimpered at the new position. At least on the counter, I could stand on my tippy toes, but this time he's holding me up from my thighs. "You'd bounce up and down with only one thrust," he spread my thighs apart to fuck me at a better angle. 

Soon enough, I felt his knot expand. It's just as big as his ego. He thinks he's so prideful. I probably shouldn't be thinking about stuff like that. Alpha has given me a lovely home and has taken care of me. I'm only thinking like that because I haven't eaten today yet. Mr. Stark says that I should always eat before I start getting grouchy. He seems genuinely upset when I try biting back. Most of the time he teaches me a lesson. 

"Yes, yes!" he sighs in content. I choke on my spit and let my body go limp against the pantry door. Even after all this time, I still find it a meaningful task to take his knot, no problem. It's so big. It hurts my stomach sometimes, and I'm always drained after the rounds.

"Alpha?" I tried to see if he's out of his sex-crazed daze. I let out tiny, incoherent mews as we calmed down from our session. "hahhm!" I let out a breathy gasp as his facial hair rubbed against my mating mark. It's surprisingly sensitive after an alpha marks it. "I'm so glad I have my beautiful bunny boy as a mate," he shifted us around so that I had my back right up against his chest. My cock was still leaking onto the floor. I'll need to clean that up later. Hopefully, Mr. Stark won't make me lick it clean while he abused me from behind again. 

Mr. Stark sat on the island counter. The changed position made me hiss, but the pain was short-lived. I nested on his knot while he sat comfortably, looking at his phone. None of us exchanged any words to each other. I felt a little depressed that he switched to do something else other than cuddling with me. 

"Should we start cleaning up and get breakfast?" I tilt my head upwards to look at him. "We-I made a mess." My tail flicked from side to side against his v-line. Alpha set his phone down and rested his head on mine. "You don't need to do anything, I'll cook and clean this time," I stared, wide-eyed at him. This is like the first time he's offered to clean or cook. Maybe he's testing me. 

"No, Alpha, I'll take care of it, don't stress it!" I replied in my most optimistic voice. 

Something happened, and he lifted his head off of mine. I cried out when he turned me around on his knot. He groaned in pain too. I felt my ears droop when I saw his eyes. "I-I'm sorry, you can do whatever you w-want, I'm an i-idiot for trying to handle i-it," I started rambling, but Mr. Stark shut me off with a kiss. I was taken aback at first, but I melted into it soon enough. "My little bunny, you're too sweet, but you should go play with the pups," he nibbled on my bunny ears for a second before cupping my tail. Then he trailed his hands down and slapped them.

"I will once your knot goes down," I snuggled into his neck. "EEP!" I squeak as he bucked into me for a second. I go red and look away. He starts howling with laughter, and apparently, it's the funniest thing to him.

"Dad?" "Papa?" we heard a voice in the entrance of the kitchen. Standing at the entrance were our four little pups. Since the kitchen entrance is behind the counter, they'll only be able to see Alpha's back and my legs. Ryder had asked the question, and Morgan and Ben were next to him, staring at us. Elisa was hiding behind the walls, peeking her head out. 

I watch as our pups look at us with questioning looks. Of course, this would happen one day. Mr. Stark will go for a session anytime and anywhere. I look at him questionably and look back at our kids. Morgan has a worried look on her face, but I give her a half-heart smile. I'll let Alpha handle this one. He'll come up with a good reason, I think.

"Elisa, Ryder, Morgan, Ben, we're making breakfast right now, and we need some privacy to make it good!" he tilted his head to face them. I hid in his neck and tried my best to make myself smaller. Ben tapped his foot up and down in an uncomfortable manner while Ryder swished his tail back and forth. Elisa stepped out from the shadows, and she had floppy ears. 

"Sorry for disturbing you, but I can speak for everyone when I say that we're all hungry," she stated. They all nodded their heads and looked up at us sheepishly. I couldn't get over how they caught us in the middle of this. He could've taken me to our bed, but he had to stay on the kitchen counter. I sighed and began talking. 

"Why don't we order some breakfast from McDonald's?" I asked the kids. Right when I asked the question, their animal ears perked up and started jumping around. "McDonald's!" "McDonald's!" they all shouted while walking away from the kitchen entrance. I let out a sigh of relief and looked back to my alpha. Their voices soon faded away back up the stairs. 

"Are you okay with going out once I'm off your knot?" I pecked his cheek in hopes that he's not angry. "I'm fine with that, and I'm sorry for making you embarrassed," he started sucking a hickey along the side of my neck. I clutched onto his shoulders and let out a moan. "I'll remember to reward you once breakfast is over." I whimpered at the thought of whatever reward he wants to give me. 

"All you need to do is be a good boy for me," he used his alpha voice to whisper into my ear. I flicked my ear in arousal. Then he grabbed my hips and started lifting me. "Or else." I let out confused noises of pain and high-pitched squeals. Once he thought I got the message, he pulled me fully around his knot again. I felt his balls against my ass, and I knew he felt a little pain as well.

"Please don't hurt me, Alpha," I whispered to myself. 

"Keep on talking like that, and I'm going to fuck you like when I first had you," he threatened. I shivered at the memory of my head banging into the stone wall and the feeling of forced penetration. "Put a lolita dress on for alpha once the kids are done eating breakfast." I nodded and stuck my head into his neck.


	2. Drabble 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This one-time Mr.Stark chained me up to a bed and left me there all day. I had a blindfold on, and my legs were chained over my head. My ears picked up that he was in the room. He shoved a vibrator up my ass, and it stuck there for the longest time. He set it on the highest setting. I couldn't speak properly, and I buzzed in the bed. Every time I orgasmed, Mr.Stark would shock me or slap me." -Forever to be with me, chapter 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to write what I've been dying to write. 
> 
> Also, this is before they had kids.

The first thing I realized when I woke up is that I wasn't in my pile of pillows and blankets. Usually, when I woke up, I felt a little stiff from the lack of cushioning. This time I feel the softness of a mattress and my back isn't aching. I groggily opened my eyes to the cold, gray walls of the basement. Wait. No, no, no, no. This-This isn't the basement. I tilt my head from side to side, trying to see anything familiar.

There is nothing I could see that reminded me I'm in the basement. My eyes were covered with some type of cloth, like a blindfold. Maybe it is a blindfold, and I'm acting like an idiot. I could smell the cologne and lube of Tony's room. Then I could hear the sounds of him breathing quietly. For a second, I thought that I was able to run away. Tony sounds asleep from his breathing patterns. I can't be sure he's sleeping, though. He's tricked me before.

I couldn't move my hands nor my legs. They were chained to the bedframe and bottom of the bed. My breathing picked up, and I started panicking. Last night, I thought I went to bed without worry but not anymore. Inaudible sentences clouded my head as I tried to break free from the bondage. Tony has to have done this, but why?

" Mr. S-Stark?" my voice sounded raspy and weak. How long have I been asleep? Come to think of it, I was groggy when I first woke up. Did he drug me? I've only been drugged a couple of times if I recall correctly. I tried struggling to pry my limbs out of the chains or ropes. It's difficult to figure out what they are. Then I attempted to wiggle out of the blindfold. Maybe I could use my shoulders to rub the fabric away, or I could try to bite it off.

~~~

Peter spent the next couple of seconds trying that idea. Each time it failed, he got less and less discouraged. Whatever Tony planned to do with him, he wanted for him to stay put. "Mr. Stark!" the frightened bunny shouted as he fought in the bondage some more. His body had gotten spent quickly. Even for a bunny, you need control of your stamina to not drain. Peter was too busy panicking and hyperventilating to get his shit together.

"Please let me out!" "I'm scared!" he screamed. Little did he know that I was watching him suffer. I had his cock out, and I was stroking myself silently. The noises that emitted from his mouth were delicious. It was pure utter terror and tears. In my best efforts, I muffled my groans so my baby bunny wouldn't know he's there.

A while ago, I shoved a vibrating dildo up the poor boy's ass. I'm surprised he hasn't noticed it yet. It's molded after my dick, after all. Designed by me, of course. He's such a good boy for taking my nine inches. Thinking about his softened whimpers and teary face is enough to make me climax. My cum sprays onto the carpet, but I'll deal with the stain later. I'll fuck his little brains when the time is good. Right now, I'm going to break his little brain into a fuck doll.

One. Step. At. A. Time.

On the desk next to the bed, I grabbed the vibrator controller. There were settings from one to ten. I had an idea in my head on how this could go down.

First idea. Peter is a good boy and agrees to everything I do, and I won't go hard on him. He has to admit that he's my little bunny baby, and he'll carry my pups. It doesn't matter if he agrees to the last one. I'll still do it. There's the lightning feeling to my dick when I force submission. Being in power of this omega is the hottest thing ever. I'm his Alpha. I'm the one that will only get to fuck and breed him.

Second idea. I could torture him for the fun of it. I'll get a good masturbation session out of it. He'll probably learn his place in this situation now. After forcing myself into him that one time, I'm sure he got a message.

Maybe I’ll do a little bit of everything. I don’t know

It's getting boring watching him trying to get the blindfold off, so I think it's time for the fun to begin. I cleared my throat to get his attention. Then he immediately responded by halting his movements, and his ears perked in attention. Peter strained his neck against the chains. I think he realized that there was one around his neck as well.

Peter's small cock was leaking with precum. It pathetically stood at attention, poking his stomach. Oh, to watch his tummy inflate with my seed. Then listening to his sounds as I push in way too deep. Maybe he'll complain that "It's too big!" or "I can't take anymore, Alpha!"

"Morning, sleeping beauty," I stood up and kicked away my boxers and suit pants. Then I took my shirt off in a dramatic way. I cracked my back real quick before hopping onto the side of the bed. It's a king-size, so it's way too big for Peter. The omega flinched when I went to caress his cheek. Alpha didn't like that. He slapped Peter across the face. The collision sound echoed throughout the room.

Peter gasped and stifled his breathing for a second. Mr. Stark's slap hurt too much. He couldn't hold back the waterworks that escaped. Soon enough, his blindfold got soaked. Some didn't get absorbed and streamed down his cheeks. "I-I'm sorry!" the submissive tilted his head to where he envisioned Mr. Stark was. He could smell him on the bed, at least. "I'll try to be a good boy for my alpha."

Tony smiled devilishly at that.

"We're going to play a game, honey," I trailed my hand to Peter's chest, then up to his neck. The light touch sent shivers to the bunny's sensitive body. Even though I couldn't see his eyes, I could tell he was fearing for his life. This bunny is way too cute. How could I strike this lucky?

Anyway, back to what I was doing. "All I'm going to tell you is that you better behave and be a good cocksleeve," I leaned down to suck a hickey on the underside of his neck. I felt him wiggle his legs on the bed. My baby must not be used to kisses on the neck. That'll be fixed real soon. I bit on his skin and started sucking with all my might. I will admit, it's been a while since I've given someone a love bite. I'm not a natural.

Once I was finished, there was a mark of mine near his mating gland. I noticed Peter was clutching his thighs together, trying to give himself some friction. He says he doesn't want it, but he's begging to be used and abused. The way he rubs himself against his limbs, and then subtly bucking into the air when I had snuggled my nose into a sensitive spot. This kid will be the death of me. I love fucking his brains out. It's turned into a favorite hobby of mine.

"Maybe a little bit in," I muttered to myself. I went over to unhook the chains on his legs so I could fuck him properly. I didn't trust him enough to be a good boy, so I held his legs while I undid them. I watched Peter wiggled his ass once I got him out of those chains. His cotton ball tail peeked out for a second. I went in to grope his cheeks. They felt so smooth and soft. They were a nice peachy color with a little bit of red on them from the last time I had fun. Peter cried for hours.

The boy tested the waters to see if he was able to move. His left leg wasn't being held down, so he tried that out. Peter let out a big huff, and his tail twitched with him, then he began kicking his leg at anything. He couldn't see, so he let himself go wild. We've been together for a little bit, and I knew that Peter could hit me surprisingly hard in the face. Bunnies had that leap in them. Although, I knew how to counter Peter.

"You know, I was thinking only the tip, but I don't think you deserve that anymore," my claws sank into his omega's thighs. The poor boy screamed in pain as he felt his skin penetrated. Blood trickled down his thighs and soaked into their bed. Peter's blindfold was getting soggy.

There's already a plug inside of him, I realize. He's got an idea as a punishment. I've known for a while my mind is sick and devious. I've known that for a long time, but I'm already too far deep into shit. Why stop now?

~~~

The wolf lines up with the dildo. He takes his girth in his hand and presses the tip of it underneath the other one. With remote in hand, Tony pushes in. At first, there's a squishy noise and a drawn-out wail from Peter. Tony chuckles as he pushes in further. He's glad he can fully enjoy his omega's tight hole.

When Tony pushed in, Peter thought he was going to die. A while ago, he found out the vibrator, plug, dildo, or whatever in his ass. That was barely enough for him to handle, but now he thinks he'll every bone in his body will break. "I don't want to die!" Peter cries as his upper body bangs against the headboard. Okay, maybe there's a good part to this. _'At least this time I was a little bit prepped,'_ Peter thought to himself, trying to look on the bright side. _'It's not like I'm being held against my will to do this or anything.'_

Then Mr. Stark turned the vibrator on. Peter could tell it wasn't on the highest setting. It didn't make him cry out, yet, and he could handle it at a mild rate. Even with that, the boy could feel myself climaxing soon.

Peter's moans became higher and higher each time he got closer. The pool in his stomach filled up. Tony would drop anything to come inside of his baby boy. This time he needs to control himself. Right as he was about to knot Peter up, he pulls on in one swift move. Peter whines at the loss of being filled. After being constantly cock-filled by your alpha, it feels weird not to have him in you. He misses my alpha. "Mr. Stark?" "Alpha?" Peter sticks his tongue out and lets the drool fall. It's not like he needs to do that, but he feels like he should.

Tony groans at the sight of him. He stands up and starts jacking off furiously. A wolf’s howls echo in the room as his semen splashes onto Peter's face. Some of it got into his mouth, and the rest streamed down his neck.

Before Tony is a sight he wishes he could frame. Peter is completely helpless, covered in cum, blindfolded, and scared for this life. His seed drips down his chin ever so slightly. He cries out and attempts to grab anything to make sure he's still in reality. Tony knows this is the toy he'll keep forever.

That’s when Tony realized the boy had climaxed earlier. As per usual, the bunny’s cock is still erect and dripping. Tony must’ve made him too sensitive.

"Did the baby boy finally cum?" he mocked as he reached turned the vibrator up. "Mr. Stark!" "PLEASE!" Peter cried in agony as he was overstimulated. The boy couldn't formulate words exactly. All he wanted to do was escape this hell. "I'll be a g-good boy!" "I'll do anything! PLEASE JUST LET ME GO!" he begged to be free. Peter thought he was going to pass out and die.

Two violent slaps contacted Peter's cheeks. One on his ass and another on his face. Tony held his thighs together and lifted his ass. The omega stifled his sobs. The slap hurt a lot, and he didn't even know why he deserved that. Maybe it's to feed into Mr. Stark's needs and wishes. It could've been because he wanted to. How much physical abuse will he get if he doesn't play his cards correctly? Peter rubbed his cheek against the bamboo-stuffed pillows.

"Let's see how many orgasms we can ring out of you by the end of the day," Mr. Stark turned the vibrator up from eight to ten. Then he went back to cuff Peter's legs to the bed. He watched as the poor boy buzzed in the bed and strangled himself. Each time he orgasmed, Tony watched with great intention. After the second orgasm, Peter got the idea. He's a smart kid, after all.

Peter figured out to stop screaming because he needed to save his throat. Screaming and shouting do a lot to you. He figured out that he's not going to receive any water during the duration of this. Also, his legs started to ache as he thrashed in his buckles. They stopped fidgeting after the fifth orgasm. By now, Tony's watching to see how many Peter can take until he's dry.

Vibrating dildos do wonders to the mind, dick, and ass. Peter can barely feel below his waist anymore. "T-Too much...please...," the boy tried one last attempt. His begs fell upon deaf ears, though.

There were bright red marks on Peter's cheek. Tony continuously hit the same spot so that Peter didn't get any points of relief. He continued sniffling and moaning, and oh my god. The pipes on this kid are unimaginable. You get him to a certain degree, and he's moaning like a porn star. Bonus points for slapping.

By the 15th orgasm, Peter's body has had enough. His limbs stop holding him up. They dangle from the chains as he lets out pained breaths. Tony pushes part of the vibrator farther into him, and he watched his mouth turn into a wince, and he whimpers. His dick flails, and it's bright red from all the overstimulation. The bunny's ears droop, and his tail is all wet from sweat and semen.

"Fifteen orgasms?" Tony turns the vibrator down to one. You could see the visible relief from the boy's body. He pants heavily and tries to sit back up on the bed. "I expected more from a breeding bitch, but this will do for now." _'For now?'_ Peter wonders. Now his mind brings him back to what other things Tony has in store.

Mr. Stark unhooks the cuffs that he put Peter in. His body all but turns into jelly. He catches the bunny as he almost face-plants into the bed. "Alpha..mmm...sleepy," Peter slurs. Tony takes the blindfold off. It's been almost a full day since Peter's seen light. It hurts him, and he buries his face into Tony's mating gland. The cute act sends a strike to his dick. He wants to fuck him so bad right now, but it's not fun if he passes out the moment he's on the bed. "Alpha...f-felt..good," the omega retreats to sniffing the alpha's scent. It must calm him down.

Tony could tell Peter's high off of overstimulation and ecstasy. The boy won't be "there" for a while. He likes this state of his baby boy much better than his bratty state. A dark thought crosses Tony's mind. He's used to these thoughts by now. What if he abuses this state. Peter would be begging and crying after every session. "Oh, alpha!" "Please stop!" "It's too much for me!" "Are you getting bigger in me?" and he's saying this shit while he has teary eyes and that innocent look in his eye. His thoughts are interrupted by Peter's tail twitching on his bulge.

Okay, that's enough for now. Even he has a limit. A wolf can go a while, but it depends on age.

"Let's get you to bed, sweetheart," Tony kisses Peter and picks him up no problem. His bed is ruined, but being in a mansion of a house, there's plenty of bedrooms. He'll pick the closest one to his, which should be a few rooms down. The whole walk, Peter rests his exhausted body against Tony's. It's been a long day, and even Tony is tired.

Once they get to the room, Tony grabs a bottle of water from the mini-fridge and makes Peter drink it all. Then he gives him a few strawberries. Tony already had a chicken sandwich earlier, and he's okay, foodwise. Then he finds an old t-shirt strew across the tv in the room. He sets Peter on the bed and puts him in it.

Looking at Peter in this state, hazy and slowly fading out of consciousness, would it be that bad to take advantage of him? He's practically implying that he wants it. A little bit wouldn't hurt.

Tony fixes himself out of his boxers and lays down on the bed. Peter's back is pressed up against his chest. He seems to already fall asleep. The wolf presses his cock against the rim. Then he starts pushing the tip in. Just as expected, it feels warm and tight. Peter's hole already knows what to do. It's clenching and sucking it in so well. Tiny whimpers escape Peter's mouth as Tony pushes all the way to the base. Peter's breathing patterns pick up. It sounds like something is happening to Peter. Like, he's having a wet dream. 

"Look at you, taking my dick after a whole day of overstimulation," Tony whispers into his ear. "I bet you're into this, aren't you?" Yep, it's definitely a wet dream. Tony must've pulled the switch because his boy came all over the sheets. He's surprised he was able to shoot another one out. "Alpha..mmm... too big," Peter slurs, and Tony knows he's dreaming about him. He slowly pushes back and forth and watches as Peter bounces with him.

Quickly, his knot starts forming at his base. His thrusts pick up, and he starts growling like an animal. "Mmmm...use me..., daddy," the omega pushes back against his alpha's growing knot. Daddy is a new one that Tony might be into. While thinking about the context as a future family man, maybe not, but in this context, it's hot as hell.

His knot locks on the rim of the boy's hole. Tony's hot seed sprayed into Peter like a fire hydrant. After Tony came down from his high, he saw Peter wiggling on his knot. "Feel...hmm...full," he let out his sweet moans. It'll be a little while in the night until his knot deflates, but he'll sleep it off.

Now, Tony can sleep peacefully.


End file.
